


each broken heart will eventually mend

by Rest



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/pseuds/Rest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems pretty horrified at Christy's actions, when they hear about it. It makes sense to Eduardo on a logical level--alphas are supposed to treat their omegas like gold, not burn down their buildings with them still inside. Still, he can't muster the rage he thinks they want from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each broken heart will eventually mend

**Author's Note:**

> What I originally wrote down for this was "mark's porn collection is all omegas on top and wardo?????? because that's so fucking hot he can barely think" but then accidentally feelings snuck in? 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so this probably has some mistakes here and there. Please point them out! Concrit extremely welcome.

Eduardo decides to move into the Palo Alto house after Christy sets fire to his apartment. Or, really, Mark insists he move out to Palo Alto, and Eduardo just gives him a small "yes, Mark," and starts making arrangements.

\-----

Eduardo is happy to be acting CFO of Facebook, but some of the fight goes out of him with the Christy thing. He gives up trying to control funding. Sean is clearly doing something right, and all of Eduardo's old-money education and background did nothing to prepare him for Silicon Valley economics. He tells Mark he only wants half of the shares of Facebook he started out with, expecting him to be hurt, but Mark just nods like he understands.

\-----

Everyone seems pretty horrified at Christy's actions, when they hear about it. It makes sense to Eduardo on a logical level--alphas are supposed to treat their omegas like gold, not burn down their buildings with them still inside. Still, he can't muster the rage he thinks they want from him.

\-----

Sean is much more respectful of him when he moves in. He makes sure to never be alone with Eduardo, which is a kind of formalized alpha politeness Eduardo expects more in Brazil than he does in America. He thinks he should maybe be insulted by it, but really it's just nice to not have to worry about him.

\-----

Chris tries to give him pamphlets on alpha-omega abuse and soulful "talking opportunities." When Eduardo doesn't bite, Chris gives him hobbies, kind of, instead. One day Eduardo will accompany Mark to a board meeting. The next, he drafts hypothetical business models so they have preprepared plans to refer to as the company keeps growing. (He also drafts a very much not-hypothetical plan to restructure when Sean inevitably crashes and burns.) Eduardo is still CFO in name, and he does all of the stuff that comes with that, but he's sort of an unofficial company president, too, managing the human and real-world aspects of Facebook so Mark does't have to. It boosts his self-confidence and self-worth, so Chris must have been on to something.

\-----

Dustin resorts to pranking and general mischief, which actually does help bring Eduardo back to feeling human. He also appoints Eduardo their "house mother," which means Eduardo is allowed to yell at people to clean up after themselves and they have to do what he says, and also that Eduardo cooks dinner for the residents a few nights a week. Everyone is very careful to compliment him on his cooking skills, and it's a stupid fucking omega stereotype, but the praise feels so good.

\-----

Mark has Eduardo stay in his bed for the first night he's in Palo Alto. Someone is passed out in the room that will be his. It's a nice gesture, even if the bed would be empty all night anyway--Mark becomes mostly nocturnal when he doesn't have anyone around to tell him not to code at four in the morning.

 

"I want you to know," Mark starts, all hunched in on himself, when Eduardo slips in under the covers. "No one should ever do that to you. No one should ever make you feel like--like that's just okay, to try to hurt you like that. Not just because it's shitty to treat anyone that way, or because it's shitty to treat omegas that way, but because you are a good person and you do not deserve that."

 

"Thanks," Eduardo whispers back, and goes to sleep.

\-----

Sean crashes and burns about a month after the millionth member party, something about cocaine and underage girls. Eduardo's contingency plan goes underway and things still run smoothly without him.

 

Eduardo has two years left at Harvard. He transfers to Stanford, instead, and takes a lighter course load that will see him graduating in three years but gives him the wiggle room he needs to stay on at Facebook.

\-----

Chris throws Eduardo and Mark and Dustin a housewarming party during winter break. Eduardo has lived in a lot of places. Palo Alto doesn't feel the most like home, not by a long shot, but it's by far the most comfortable place he's ever lived. None of them are ready to live on their own quite yet (Mark and Dustin are only just barely twenty, no matter how much older they feel), so the arrangement works out well. They give Eduardo the bedroom with the giant walk-in closet because "omegas need space for omega-y things." He's pretty sure he'd own just as much nice clothing if he were an alpha, but he's not going to give up the chance to house it in a separate room.

\-----

Dustin's pranking slows down but becomes more psychological. He keeps rearranging furniture in ways that drive Eduardo nuts and he often breaks into Mark's computer to hide emojicons in his code.

 

He breaks into Mark's porn stash instead, the second summer, and Eduardo chokes on his own tongue when he sees it playing on their TV. The thing is, it's all kind of straightforward, amateur alpha-omega stuff--very organic, very Mark. Except the omega tops in _every single one._ Mark seems to be totally unashamed about it being out there for everyone to see, too. "It's what I like," he says, shrugging, and Eduardo chokes on his tongue again. "I just… like it when the omega takes control."

\-----

Mark and Eduardo are hanging out in his room later that night, and Eduardo decides to take a leap.

 

"So you like it when the omega takes control?"

 

Eduardo is leaned up against Mark's desk and Mark is sitting down. Mark looks up at Eduardo with big eyes and nods. "It's good that way. I don't know, I can't really explain it. It just feels nice."

 

"So… if I…"

 

" _Yes_ ," Mark blurts out.

 

Eduardo's mouth curls up in a little smile and he leans down to kiss Mark, who gasps and is--responsive.

\-----

Everyone in the living room is watching something, the gathering sustained mostly by beer and weed and maybe some tabletop gaming. It's the Silicon Valley equivalent of a kickback. Out there, the conversation is punctuated by raucous laughter. Inside Mark's room, things are quiet and restful.

\-----

Eduardo has never had something like this before. He's always had to be the responsive one, in sex, never the initiator. Mark being like this, letting Eduardo straddle him on the bed is--heady. The first time they come, it's quick and easy as anything. Mark tips over the edge first, undone by Eduardo rubbing his hips into Mark's and pressing biting kisses into his neck, and Eduardo follows him over. The second time, it's Eduardo hovering over Mark, instructing him in how to finger him exactly the way he likes it, slow and with tons of lube because Eduardo's never too wet outside of a heat. Mark doesn't seem put off by Eduardo's insistence on _more, yes, there_. If making little breathy moaning sounds every time Eduardo bears down on his fingers is any indicator, Mark is totally on board with the whole thing. Eduardo bears down on Mark's dick, which is really--just really nice, and rides him hard, clenching. Mark comes first again, and groans out "No, no, Wardo, you keep-- _oh_ \--going," when Eduardo tries to pull off. Mark's hypersensitive grunt-whines shouldn't be nearly as hot as they are, but Eduardo comes from them anyway, all over Mark's chest.

\-----

"Would you want to do that again, maybe? Like, all the time?" Mark asks after he recovers his breath. They're laying in Mark's bed together, messy and satisfied.

 

Eduardo grins. " _Yes_. All the time, definitely yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Death Cab's "Someday You Will Be Loved."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [like you never have known (the series of blurs remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568045) by [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin)




End file.
